Black Knights' Fortress
Details Description: The black knights are up to no good. You are hired by the white knights to spy on them and uncover their evil scheme. Starting Point: Talk to Sir Amik Varze, located on the second floor in the western tower of the White Knights’ Castle inFalador. Difficulty: Novice. Length: Medium. Requirements: 12 Quest Points and capable of fighting or fleeing level 33 black knights. Items needed: A cabbage NOT from Draynor Manor, an iron chain mail, and a bronze medium helmet. Walkthrough First of all, to save time, get the items. Grab a cabbage from the monastery near the black knight's fortress, buy an iron chainmail from Wayne's Chains in Falador, and buy a medium bronze helmet from Peksa in Barbarian village. If yoursmithing level is high enough, you can just smith the chain and the helmet. If not, you'll have to buy them. Talk to Sir Amik Varze. He will tell you that he needs a spy. He wants you to spy on the black knights for him at their fortress located northeast of Falador on Ice Mountain. He wants you to find out what their new weapon is and destroy it. Make your way to the fortress. Enter the door to the south surrounded by guards. Make sure you are wearing the iron chain and the bronze medium helmet. If you are wearing the chain and the helmet, you can enter. If you are not, the guards will not let you enter. Once inside, the wall right in front of you can be pushed. Push it to enter a small room. Climb up the ladder in this small room. Then go up the ladder again. Climb down the ladder beside the one you just came up. Open the door to your east and the door after that one. Climb up the ladder, and then down the next one. You will end up in a room with a Zamorakaltar. Open the door and run to avoid the knights. Climb the ladder to the southwest and you will pop up in a small room. In this small room, there should be a grill. Click on it to listen. You will hear a conversation between a witch, a knight, and a goblin. The witch mentions that any cabbage other than the one from Draynor Manor will destroy the weapon. Since your cabbage came from the monastery, you will destroy the weapon, which was what you were told to do. Go down to the floor you entered the castle in. Try to open the door leading to where many black knights are, walking around a table. You will be stopped from opening the door, since a guard will talk to you. He will say that there is an important meeting going on and they'll kill anyone who gets in. Say you don't care and that you're going in anyway. Run from the knights and climb up a ladder. Walk east and south and look for a wall you can push. Push the wall to see a hole. RIGHT CLICK your cabbage so that you do not eat it, and use it with the hole that should be in the room. You will hear the witch groan, meaning you destroyed the weapon. Now go back to Sir Amik Varze and tell him you sabotaged the weapon. When he is done talking, you will be done the quest. Reward * 3 Quest Points. * 2500 gp.